The Wrong Choice
by kdrenai
Summary: After the undercover operation.  Andy begins to question her relationship with Luke especially when an old flame of Luke's turns up to stir things up.  As usual Sam is on hand to help.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters. (Sadly)_

Andy stiffened he was doing it again. He was standing just a little too close while scrutinising the data on the screen. His breath fanned across her cheek, her breathing hitched and her stomach lurched the butterflies going crazy in there. "Stop doing this, stop thinking this way about him" she ordered herself silently.

Ever since the undercover operation, all she could think about was the kiss, which in turn lead to her thinking about the blackout, when his kisses seared her through to her inner core. The thought of his hands roaming all over her body made her shiver uncontrollably.

"Something the matter McNally" Sam Swarek smirked knowingly at her.

"No nothing at all" she replied her voice a higher octave than usual.

"Well then let's go, we've got an address for the suspect" Sam ordered.

God she loved it when he spoke to her like that she thought smiling to herself.

He quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly and she shook her head at him.

They left together in the squad car to the address they found on screen.

She was becoming obsessed with everything about him, from the way his hands gripped the steering wheel to the way he tilted his head to the side when he was concentrating on what she was saying.

Sam on the other hand was enjoying the very obvious signs of discomfort that his partner was displaying.

He began thinking over the recent rumour that was going around about problems between her and Luke. He smiled to himself hoping that they were indeed true.

They pulled up outside the address. They proceeded to the apartment where they removed the husband who was assaulting his wife. She was screaming at them that this was the last time and she was pressing charges this time. The husband replied softly "yeah just like last time, I will be back here at home before the night is done". Andy shook her head angrily and Sam soothed her by saying "McNally we can only do what we are doing, our hands are tied. In most of these cases the wife drops the charges and the cycle begins again" Andy agreed ruefully and they went back to the barn.

The next day Andy arrived at work and was surprised to see Sam, Boyd and Best closeted inside Best's office.

"What is that all about?" Andy asked Traci.

"Oh, Boyd is looking for Swarek to join his Guns and gangs squad" Traci replied indifferently.

Andy swallowed anxiously as she contemplated the ramifications of that statement. "Oh God, the thought of not seeing Sam every day would be devastating" but she reasoned "I am with Luke now and it would allow me to concentrate on him"

Just at that point Best shouted "McNally head over to Supernova, there's a free concert going on and they only have room for 800 people. You are in charge."

Andy grinned at Traci "just another day at the office."

Andy is busy setting up the crowd control at Supernova when she hears the police car behind her being driven by Sam.

She teasingly shouts at him "Are you practicing your bad guy routine for guns n' gangs?"

" I haven't decided yet" Sam shrugs.

"Why what's holding you back?" Andy asks.

"You, McNally" Sam replies staring right at her.

She swallowed convulsively, and Sam realising jokingly adds "I love working with you McNally, can't imagine my life without you in it.

"Well you get to wear all of that hair gel again" Andy attempts to lighten the mood.

Sam merely raised an eyebrow and glared at her. Andy gets a call over the radio and has to walk away. Sam watches her walk away before driving off. He parks the car and then goes looking for her. He is closeby when he hears the first shot ring out. Andy is taken by surprise when the spray hits her face, she just realises its blood when the second shot sounds and she is lifted from her feet through the air to land on her back. Sam is the first to reach her and quickly assesses the situation radioing in for an ambulance. He reassures her that her vest has absorbed the bullet and she has to lie still. He takes over the scene and directs the rest of the police, the ambulance and the detectives when they arrive. He is surprised to see the blonde lady detective and Jerry are familiar with each other. She introduces herself as Jo Rosati and goes off to question Andy.

Andy is stunned the girl who had been shot seemed really nice and Andy had been enjoying talking to her. She still couldn't believe that the girl was now fighting for her life. She kept repeating the girls name over and over "Kate".

Jo introduced herself to Andy and proceeded very gently with questions reassuring Andy as she was going along. She took her time and encouraged Andy gently to remember what had happened.

Meanwhile Sam is outside rubbing his hands constantly over his face with worry. "I hope that she is alright, why does this stuff always happen to Andy"

As soon as she leaves the trailer, Sam is upon her quickly guiding her to the back checking all around him to make sure that they could get privacy. He gently pressed her against the trailer cupping her face tenderly in his hands. He leans in to kiss her whispering her name softly. She suddenly gestured over his shoulder "Sam" she said urgently.

He noticed the young boy acting suspiciously and quickly had him in cuffs and back at the station.

He tried to get Andy to go home but she was adamant about staying on the case, he looked at her with concern and then softly told her to be careful.

At the end of the case when the shooter had been arrested Andy made her way back to the station to get changed. She could overhear Luke and Jo talking over their past cases and laughing together. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously quickly discerning that these two had a past together.

Luke admitted as much to her later on but assured her that it was in the past.

Sam was seated at his usual spot when he noticed Andy coming in with Luke. He grimaced when he saw her showing her awful bruising caused by the bullet. Jo sat beside him and Sam noticed her glancing at Luke across the bar, he didn't miss the less than subtle look that Luke sent her way when he thought no one was looking.

He excused himself and went over to check on Andy. He bought her a drink and made her sit down. He frowned in concern at her and told her that she should be at home resting. Andy as usual argued with him.

Sam reached across the table to stroke the back of her hand soothingly rubbing circles into her skin. "Andy, you don't have to be tough all the time there are lots of people around you that care for you"

Andy smiled sadly at him "Sam, I know that you mean well, but I have to be strong, I always have. She glanced across at the bar to where Luke was standing glancing at Jo every so often and she didn't miss that Jo was doing the same.

Sam meanwhile was watching Andy and his heart was breaking for her, she had a really tough day and on top of that she had issues with Luke.

"C'mon Andy, I'm taking you home" Sam ordered not taking no for an answer. She glanced once behind her sadly noticing that Luke and Jo were deep in conversation and paying no attention to her or how she was.

The tears trickled down her face as Sam took her home to Luke's place. "I thought Luke was the right choice" she repeated over and over softly to herself and if Sam noticed he didn't mention it. He gently ushered her into the house. He made her a hot drink, bandaged her injuries and then gave her a couple of strong painkillers before helping her into some pyjamas.

She lay down in the bed and Sam pulled the quilt up over her. "Why are you doing this Sam?"

"Because I can" he answered softly he kissed her gently on the forehead and waited until she fell asleep. He smiled at her face which looked a lot more peaceful in sleep and then let himself out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all of the alerts and favourites, I also enjoy reading the reviews about the story. _

Andy woke up the next morning still groggy from the night before. She smiled softly to herself as she remembered Sam ministering to her last night. She moved around the room slowly as her bruised ribs were still really hurting her. She frowned as she realised that she hadn't seen Luke since the night before, she did not even know if he came home. He certainly wasn't here now.

The phone rang and Andy hurried to answer it thinking it might be Luke explaining himself. The familiar voice drawled "Good morning, McNally hope you slept well"

"I did Sir" answered Andy automatically.

Sam frowned on the other end of the phone. "McNally, you are no longer a rookie and I am not Sir to you anymore."

"Sorry, Sam" Andy replied.

"Anyway, McNally" Sam interrupted. "I will be dropping by at lunchtime with something for you to eat."

Andy tried to protest but Sam was having none of it.

"I'll see you soon McNally" and he hung up.

True to his word Sam appeared with her favourite take out lunch from a little place they stopped at regularly.

Andy had just come from her shower and her hair was scraped back from her face and she looked freshly scrubbed.

Sam swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat as he thought how beautiful she looked. He covered up quickly by demanding to see her ribs. He rubbed some ointment on them and redressed her wounds before handing her some more painkillers and then leaving out their lunch.

Andy looked at Sam in his uniform and thought he had never looked more handsome. He really had no idea how hot he was. She covered up by saying "So Best says that I have to take the rest of the week off but that I can come back to work on Monday, I'm totally going to go stir crazy here"

Sam gestured around him pointing out that she could use her time unpacking and getting the place to look more like home.

Andy agreed reluctantly and unconvincingly tried to look a little excited at the prospect.

Sam tossed his apple in the air, caught it and bit into it flashing his strong white teeth at her as he did so. Andy groaned to herself as she imagined those teeth biting into something else.

"Oh God, he is doing it again" She thought as he stood close by her as she was washing her hands. He breathed in her ear "See you back at work, Andy" and just like that he was gone.

Andy gripped the side of the kitchen counter and wondered why Luke did not have the same effect on her. She repeated the mantra over and over to herself. "I made the right choice, I chose the good guy." She realised that she was trying to convince herself and she knew that she was going to have to talk to Luke.

Luke breezed in much later that night carrying a bunch of flowers. Andy grimaced to herself thinking "Well someone obviously feels guilty about something"

"What are those for?" She enquired

"What, can't I bring my girl some flowers just because I feel like it?" Luke grinned cheerfully at her.

Andy frowned to herself, something was definitely off, Luke never bought her flowers and he never acted like this around her.

"Did you come home last night?" She countered.

Luke shifted his eyes to look behind her as he answered. "Sure, but you looked so out of it that when I came home I slept on the couch so as not to disturb you."

"Well that was considerate" she snarked "Considering how you didn't even check if I was okay or how I managed to get home."

"Awe, c'mon Andy, I knew that your friends would look out for you. He cajoled.

She looked at him stricken. "Yes, but Luke it should've been you, it should've been you." She turned away tears blinding her.

"Well, I hope the night spent catching up with your old flame was worth it because right now I can't even look at you." She turned and ran into her room slamming the door behind her.

Luke ran his hands nervously through his hair knowing that he screwed up. He tried banging on the door but received no answer. He resigned himself to sleeping on the couch. He couldn't help thinking over the night chatting with Jo. He had forgotten how pretty her blonde hair was and how her blue eyes lit up when she was excited about something, he had also forgotten how his stomach lurched with butterflies every time he was around her. "God this was a mess" he groaned as he finally drifted off to sleep.

Andy lay tossing and turning on top of the bed and trying to protect her ribs as she was moving. "He should have been the one tenderly wrapping her ribs in bandages and taking such good care of her not Sam, she chose Luke as he was the 'good boy.' Please don't let me have chosen wrongly, I really tried to do the right thing this time" She tried to forget how good Sam's hands felt as he gently cleaned her up, she tried to forget the smell that was uniquely Sam whenever he was close to her, she tried to forget how his warm brown gaze twinkled at her as he was telling her one of his corny jokes and she desperately tried to forget his hands as they roamed over her body igniting fire wherever they touched and his kisses Oh boy was she in trouble.

Sam was back at the station and he was furious. "Where the hell had Luke been, why had he not been home to check up on Andy?" If she was his he would never have let her out of his sight. One of the desk sergeants was approaching him with some paperwork and caught the thundercloud of emotions running over Sam's face and he wisely decided to just leave it on Sam's desk for him to discover by himself.

Jo was sitting at her desk and she was thinking over her reunion with Luke last night. It felt great to see him, she forgot how his smile lit up his entire face, and how his sensitive blue gaze settled on her making her feel like she was the only girl in the world. Sitting talking and laughing with him made her think about the reasons for leaving in the first place and they just did not seem to be important anymore.

When Luke went to work the next morning Andy slowly walked around the house that was supposed to be their home. Nothing in this house even suggested that she lived there and that was the problem; it felt like a house, not a home. She finally sat down with a cup of coffee and evaluated her and Luke's relationship. It felt like right after the undercover operation where she had the heart ripped out of her at the thought of Sam lying beneath that yellow sheet, the sheer relief she felt at seeing someone else lying there and the way her heart started thumping when she turned and saw him standing there with that cocky look upon his face. That was when she decided to move in with Luke, because he would never cause her to have feelings like that, he was the safe choice.

Who was she kidding it was Sam it had always been Sam. What was she going to do? She did what she always did; she began to over think. She listed all of Luke's good points and there were quite a few, she thought to herself if she could just fake it little longer then things might turn out the way she planned them to and then she wouldn't have made the wrong choice after all.

_I realise this is not where you want the story to go. But sometimes the characters take over. Please don't kill me she has to try to fix the problem and she thinks she can by faking it. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all who put this story on their favourites and alerts and thanks to all who review. I really love reading other peoples thoughts on the characters._

Andy straightened up as she walked into the squad room the following Monday. She nodded to a few people and then settled into her usual spot beside Traci. She noticed the concerned look that Sam shot her and offered him a tight smile in response.

"McNally you are partnered with Swarek." Best shouted "Now go out and serve and watch yourselves!"

Andy grimaced slightly and headed out to the car arriving slightly ahead of Sam who followed on carrying two coffees.

"Awe, you shouldn't have Sam." Andy teased.

"Well, McNally, I figure I'm the one who has to put up with your grumpy ass all day if you don't get your caffeine intake. So really I'm just looking out for myself." Sam teased her back his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"So, how are you feeling, all healed and rested up?" Sam enquired?

"Sure, never better I think that I will have to get shot more often the amount of work that I got through at the house."

Sam screwed up his face and said "Don't even joke about this Andy."

They answered the first few calls and stopped for lunch at Andy's favourite pizza place. She couldn't help noticing that his hair looked as though it had been freshly washed and he smelled mmm….. so good.

His dimples flashed every time he made a wise quip and his eyes were full of devilment.

"I really love working with this guy and spending time with him." Andy thought.

Sam noticed Andy's preoccupation and introspection and he decided to mess with her a little.

"Andy, can you pass me the salt?" he asked. "Oh, never mind I've got it he said just as she was reaching over. His hand brushed against hers, just the briefest touch and Andy jumped as though scalded. He smirked to himself as he added the unneeded salt to his lunch.

"I have got to get a grip." Andy exclaimed to herself. "He is going to think that I am a total moron" she lamented.

They got up to leave and as usual Sam placed his hand on the small of her back to usher her out. She felt the heat searing her as she walked to the car mentally berating herself all the way.

"Yes" thought Sammy. "I just need to amp it up a little and maybe she will start to realise there is something between us."

"So, McNally, any plans for this evening?" he enquired hoping all the time that she was going to say she was popping into the Penny. His stomach lurched as she answered that she was going out for a meal with Luke to have a much needed heart to heart.

They finished the rest of the shift in a comfortable silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

That night at the restaurant, Luke was being very attentive, refilling Andy's glass whenever it looked like it was getting empty, complementing her on her hairstyle and generally being a good boyfriend. However, this was not enough for Andy she wanted them to talk and to lay their cards on the table.

She began "Luke, I know that the bullet went into my vest that day but I was still injured and still hurting and I needed you. You left me to my own devices and to this day you still haven't asked me how I got home. How do you think that makes me feel?

He cleared his throat anxiously. "Andy, I know that I haven't been there for you lately and I promise that all that is going to change. I want us to have a future together and I want you to feel that I care about you and not just about my job. I realise that I am going to have to start to put you first and to put a lot more effort into this relationship. I am willing to try if you are.

Andy smiled at him and replied "Of course I am willing to try but I can't help thinking that it shouldn't be this hard for us."

Luke reached across the table and smiled "At least we are going to try and I think that we have a real shot at this Andy; don't give up on me yet."

"What would you like to do now?" he asked "We could finish this discussion at home or we could go to the Penny and you can visit with your friends for a while."

"Yes let's do that, I feel as though I have not had a chance to catch up with Traci in a while.

Two pairs of eyes watched them as they walked into the Penny hand in hand; one brown pair holding a world of hurt in them and one blue pair silently assessing the depths of feelings that these two had for each other.

Luke bought Andy a drink and then left her to sit with her fellow rookies. He drifted off to talk to other people in the bar.

"So, spill." Traci squealed "Are you and the Lukester totally in love now?"

Andy merely shrugged and replied "We are trying to work things out."

Traci looked at her friend with concern and confirmed Andy's worst fears.

"Girl, this is the early stage of your relationship, you should be ripping the clothes off each other constantly and finding it unbearable to be away from each other."

Andy just stared morosely into her drink thinking that if it was a certain TO that she was in a relationship with then what Traci suggested would be true. But she owed it to herself and to Luke to try. It couldn't be that hard could it?

Jerry nudged Sam. "What is going on there? Those two don't exactly look like loves young dream do they? What are you doing about this? He demanded.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and replied "Nothing, that is who she wants, what can I do?"

Jerry looked at him in disgust and then gestured over to his right. "Well Sammy it looks like someone else might have a say in it as well."

Sammy looked on with interest eyes narrowing as he took in the scene before him with Jo laughing and leaning in against loser Luke like he was the best thing since sliced bread. She was flicking her hair and batting her eyes as she looked up at him and he was loving every minute of it.

He couldn't take any more of this he indicated to Jerry that he was off and he swallowed the rest of his drink down even though it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He nodded in the general vicinity of the rookies table and left the bar. Andy watched him go and felt guilty for the look of sadness on his face.

Jo sidled up to Luke and said

"Wow Luke you totally look like you have the hots for Andy NOT"

He replied "We are comfortable together Jo, that burning passion is for fools, look where it got us."

"Yes but look how good it was between us, we were so hungry for each other all of the time, even when we were angry with each other we always sorted it out in the bedroom."

Luke replied "Yes, but not everything was worked out that way, otherwise we would still be together and you wouldn't be working out of a different precinct."

"Maybe we were too hasty in ending things Luke; I still have feelings for you."

"Jo, I am not getting into this with you, I have made my decision and I am sticking with Andy it is the right choice for all of us." With that he walked away leaving Jo staring after him. He strolled over to Andy smiled warmly at her and suggested that it was time for them to go home. Andy agreed and they left together, Traci shook her head sadly and wondered what on earth was going through her friends head at that point.


	4. Chapter 4

_Again, thank you for all of the reviews, they are such fun to read. I know that you are all exasperated with Andy right now, but she just feels that she has to try after all Luke is a good guy isn't he?_

The next day in the car, Sam was unusually silent. He had a myriad of thoughts racing through his head and they all centred on Jo, Luke and Andy. He kept picturing how those two looked at each other especially when they thought no one was looking and he would bet anything that if nothing was going on now then it would be soon. He made a mental note to ask Jerry about the couple soon.

Andy was a little concerned that Sam was not talking to her and she thought that maybe because she was trying to make things work with Luke that Sam was unhappy.

Meanwhile Jo was looking at Luke across the desk and when he looked back they engaged in a silent staring contest. She was thinking that it was time to bring out the big guns to get Luke to notice her. She returned from the washroom with a further two buttons unfastened on her shirt. She noticed Luke noticing this and smiled victoriously.

Luke took a deep breath as he was working closely with Jo. She looked breathtaking in a pale blue shirt that mirrored the blue of her eyes. There was just enough skin showing to get him hot under the collar, every time he glanced at her he tried his hardest to look away but time and time again his eyes were magnetically pulled back to her. He thought before that his heart used to race when he was close to her but now his heart felt as though it was going to jump out of his chest. He wanted nothing more than to drag her off to a private room somewhere so that he could make love to her.

The call came in that a Jane Doe had been found near the lake and Jo and Luke headed out to the scene. When they got there they ascertained that the young female was approximately 14 years old and had been sexually assaulted and strangled. Jo tightened her lips; she hated these cases and always felt that she had to catch the perp personally. They got what they could from the scene and left to follow up a few leads. They identified her within the hour and then broke the news to a distraught mother that her child was never coming home. Jo managed to hold it together until they got back to the car and then she broke down, tears blinding her as she cried for the young girl and her family.

Luke took her in his arms right away and softly brushed the hair back from her face and wiped her eyes. He stroked her hair as she put her head against his chest. She could feel his heart thundering against her cheek. He bent down and kissed her on top of her head and when she looked up at him with tear filled eyes and a vulnerable look on her face he couldn't stop himself from bending his head down closer and kissing her. It started out as a comforting, gentle kiss and slowly began to get more heated as Jo returned his caresses. Luke said nothing as he put the car into gear and drove away. They drove in complete silence to Luke's house that he shared with Andy and with silent agreement they made their way into the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. The passion they felt together was incredible and Luke was kissing Jo as though each kiss was the last he would ever be able to give her. Jo reciprocated with everything she had. She had to make him see that she was right for him and Andy was all wrong. After they lay spent in each others arms, Luke was silent as he ran his fingers lightly along Jo's arm causing her to shiver in delight as well as giggle at the sensations he was arousing in her. She took one look at Luke's face and realised at once that he was thinking of Andy as the guilt flashed along his features.

"Luke, we are going to have to deal with this. Does she make you feel the way that I do?" questioned Jo.

"No, she doesn't but we would have a good life together, a nice life, and a safe life with no drama or uncertainties Jo."

"Well that sounds like no life; it sounds dull, boring, predictable and mind numbing. Why are you doing this to yourself? I know that I am high maintenance and that we have high drama from time to time but that is who I am and the passion you have to agree is incredible."

"I don't know, before you came along my life was set and I was going down the road I thought I wanted. Why have you come back Jo? Is this what you want? Or is this because I am happy with someone else and you want to put a stop to that."

"I don't know, I do know that I saw you with her and I flipped, she is all wrong for you, my God you look like brother and sister together instead of lovers! I want you back in my life Luke, we can make this work. I mean it I am back to stay this time."

"Let me think about it for a while, I did not expect this to happen and I have to look at the big picture."

Jo sighed and began dressing. "Fine Luke but don't take too long to think about it, c'mon we better get back to work before someone misses us.

Just as they got to the front door Luke pulled her in for a slow lingering kiss and they quickly left to head back to the station.

Andy and Sam had finally broken through the silence that had been permeating throughout the car when Sam got a text. He glanced at it quickly before sending off a quick reply.

"Who was it?" Andy enquired nosily.

"Monica she wants to meet later for a drink." Sam grunted.

Andy's heart plummeted to her toes. She argued with herself that she had no right to feel this way. She was with Luke that was what she wanted right?

She glanced over at Sam and her heart flipped over, she knew that faking it wasn't working anymore and she couldn't stand the thought of Sam being with anyone else. She didn't want him kissing or anyone else especially Monica touching her Sam. She stiffened her resolve and knew that she and Luke had another talk coming and she was determined it was going to be tonight.

"Great, McNally another shift over, I am dying to go for a drink all in all its been quite the day." Sam was desperate to get to the Penny to observe Luke and Jo in action and if he thought Luke was stepping out on Andy there was going to be trouble.

"So, will I see you at the Penny later?" Andy enquired

"Sure" Sam replied and they both headed off to get changed.

Andy met up with the other rookies and sat down after quickly glancing over to check that Sam was in his usual spot. She always felt safe when he was around not to mention the way he made every nerve end on her body tingle just to be near him. She felt free now that she had made her mind up she couldn't wait to see Luke to tell him.

Luke did not show up at the Penny so Andy headed home. When she got there, she felt that something was off; she looked around and couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"What was that strange odour?" It certainly wasn't Luke's cologne or her perfume but it definitely was perfume of some kind. She thought she recognised it as Jo's. She went into the bedroom and noticed right away that the bed was unmade and she had made it herself that morning. On closer inspection she noticed a few long blonde hairs on her side of the bed. Feeling sick to her stomach she waited on Luke to come home to confront him. While she was waiting she packed her suitcases and looked out her old apartment key, she was paid up until next month when she was just going to let her lease expire. She was glad now because she had a place to stay. There was no way she was sleeping in THAT bed tonight. She ended up sleeping on the couch and Luke did not come home that night, he did phone however and said that he had caught a break on the case and he was working all night to see it through. Andy heard the feminine giggle in the back ground and clenched her teeth.

"That's alright honey, just you take your time." She said sweetly before hanging up. She took her bags, called a taxi and was back in her apartment before 3.30a.m. She hurried into work the next morning nearly knocking Sam over in her rush.

"Hey, McNally, where's the fire?" Sam joked.

Andy smiled grimly at him and waited until the end of parade before walking past Luke when he smiled uncertainly at her. He put out a hand to stop her but Andy walked determinedly on.

"Lets get this show on the road Swarek." She called.

Sitting in the patrol car Sam was giving her extremely concerned looks as he had never seen her with this stone faced expression on her face before and she certainly wasn't talking. His face tightened at the implications and he was thinking of 1001 ways to torture Luke slowly.

Andy was thinking that there was more than one way to skin a cat and Luke was not going to know what hit him by the time that she was finished.

_A/n If anyone has any good suggestions about dealing with Luke I would love to hear them_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all of your great suggestions. I am thinking that some of you have truly evil minds. Lol._

Luke shuffled into the patrol room early next morning. He sidled over to Andy and whispered softly

"You didn't come home last night."

"Nope" Andy replied not giving him a chance to continue.

She moved to the other side of the room without offering any further information.

Sam watched this interplay with great interest and wondered what was going on with those two. He looked searchingly over at Jerry who shrugged indicating that he had no idea what was going on either.

Andy smiled at Sam as they walked to their squad car.

"You seem awfully chipper today McNally." Sam commented.

"Yip" Andy replied without continuing.

"Okay, be that way, but you know that I will find out eventually don't you? Sam smirked.

"Oh, I really do not mind if you do Officer Swarek." Andy smugly responded.

Sam shook his head in mock frustration and they proceeded to their first call of the day. A shop owner had been held at gun point and robbed of the days takings which indicated a stupid or desperate robber as the shop had only been opened for 15 minutes. They questioned the shops owner for a while and then circulated a description of the robber.

While they were driving around the streets they spotted the suspect. Andy got out of the car and Sam drove to enter the alley from the opposite side. The suspect panicked and pulled a gun on Andy. Andy told him to put it down, that there was nowhere to run, Andy began to sweat as she stared down the barrel of the gun. The robber looked as if he was going to go down in a blaze of glory until Sam showed up; he kicked the robber in the back of the knee and as he folded he quickly disarmed him. Andy rushed forward and cuffed him.

"What a team, McNally told you I'd always have your back." Sam grinned at her.

Andy wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around Sam and hug him.

Driving back to the station with the suspect Andy did the next best thing. She placed her hand on Sam's knee and quietly thanked him.

Sam stiffened in surprise and then smiled at her, his dimples deepening as he realised that she hadn't removed her hand yet.

They were in the middle of booking the robber when Dov and Traci brought in the foulest smelling tramp ever.

"Oh, no way" shouted Swarek "I am out of here before he blows"

"Yeah, how do you think we feel?" said Traci holding her nose.

Andy grinned evilly and said "I don't mind booking him guys."

"Alright" Traci high fived her "I owe you one" She ran away speedily before Andy changed her mind.

"Come on Charlie." Andy coaxed him towards Luke's office.

Charlie tried to answer but was so inebriated it sounded like he was talking a foreign language.

"Andy!" Luke looked up and smiled at her until his nose informed him that someone else was there.

"Jeez, Andy you need to get him down to the cells he reeks!"

"I know Luke, I just wanted to ask if we could meet later to talk."

"Sure, sure." Luke replied his eyes watering at the unbelievable stench of urine coming from Charlie.

Andy inched slowly forward counting to 10 in her head. Charlie did not let her down, just as she stepped back he let fly, he vomited all over Luke, who was standing dumbstruck and gasping for breath. There were bits of carrot and sweetcorn hanging from Luke's face. Jo rushed in to Luke's rescue just as Charlie was lowering his trousers to relieve himself.

"Oh no, you don't" yelled Luke just as Charlie let forth a stream of urine over Jo's pant leg. Because of Luke shouting Charlie became disorientated and turned to spray Luke with what was left. By this time the whole station was round the office, laughing and snapping pictures, holding their noses against the insufferable stench. Andy had decided that it was time to take Charlie down to the cells. As a parting shot he turned to Jo and attempted to apologise but instead hiccoughed and the rest of his stomach's contents emptied over Jo.

Andy took Charlie down to the cells passing Dov, Gail, Traci and Jerry who were all crying with tears of laughter. Sam looked on once he had control over his own laughter and watched Andy all the way to the cells.

Andy came back up and hit the showers after dealing with Charlie. As she came out into the locker room Sam was waiting on her.

"Do you want to explain what that was all about?" Sam asked calmly.

Andy sighed and then repeated her story and finished with "The worst thing is he hasn't even noticed that I moved out."

Sam ran his hands through his hair and said

"You've got to tell him Andy."

"I know, but he has been avoiding me like crazy and I haven't had a chance. I know what I did there was out of order, but since he wouldn't talk to me I wanted to show him I'm not stupid and I know what is going on."

"I'm sorry that you had to find out that way." Sam commiserated.

"But considering what you did to him I would hate to get on your bad side." He joked.

"The sad thing Sam is that I'm not even sad or really upset about it, I am just mad that they went behind my back. I just don't have any sort of feelings left for him at all. I just want to move on and live my life."

Sam was absolutely gutted for Andy that she had been treated that way, but at the same time he was jubilant that she was free.

"So, are you coming to the Penny tonight?" Sam asked.

His shoulders slumped as she answered in the negative.

"I think that I have given everyone enough of a show today, I just want to go home and relax with a nice bottle of wine. Would you like to join me?" she asked

Sam brightened at once and readily agreed. They decided on a time and Sam drove her home to her apartment.

A couple of hours later he was back on her doorstep carrying flowers and wine. He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt. Andy opened the door wearing a pale blue dress that just skimmed the top of her knees.

He took her breath away standing there and she wondered how she could ever have chosen Luke over him in the first place. He was everything Luke wasn't; he was loyal, always trusted her, had her back and he knew her, he knew what made her tick. She felt safe with him.

Sam could hardly take his eyes off of her. He couldn't believe that he was finally here and it looked as though what he had hoped for was finally coming to pass.

She gestured for him to sit down and thanked him for the flowers and wine. The evening progressed nicely with Andy and Sam sharing lots of laughter and lots of personal information about each other. There was still a huge elephant in the room waiting to be addressed and Sam wasn't sure how to bring it up. He was relieved when Andy did however.

She coughed nervously and began. "I know that I still have to talk to Luke but at this point I don't think that anything I am going to say is going to come as a huge surprise to him.

Sam agreed with her and said that he wanted things to be truly over with Luke before the pursued their own feeling and that he wanted to go slowly rather than rush in. Andy reluctantly agreed although she felt that she knew her own mind now and she knew who she wanted, but she was going to respect Sam's wishes, after all he waited on her.

Sam kissed her gently on the cheek and said goodnight. Andy was sitting alone on her couch when her phone buzzed. She checked the caller id and wasn't greatly surprised to see that it was Luke. She answered and reluctantly told him to come over.

After and initial awkwardness, Andy started. "Luke, I know that I was mad at you today, but you have to realise that it was not a good way to find out that you were stepping out on me."

Luke sighed and agreed "Andy, this was totally unplanned, its just that our feelings were too strong for each other and I am really sorry that I did that to you. You did not deserve it and you did not deserve to find out the way that you did. I think that I got off lightly today." He joked.

Andy smiled at him and suggested that since they had to be professional and work with each other then they should at least be polite to each other. They both shook hands and Luke left.

Andy shook her head at the way her life had turned out. She thought that picking golden boy Luke would lead her to have a charmed life and that if she stayed out of bad boy Sam's way then everything would be great. "I should have trusted my gut and gone for Sam as he was the one that had my heart racing from day one." She mused.

She could not wait to go into work to see Sam in the morning to let him know the result of her meeting with Luke.


	6. Chapter 6

_Again, thank you for putting this story on alert, favourites and for reviewing as well. I do so love reading them as I am very interested in what you think (okay call it nosy!) Hope you like this chapter._

Andy arrived at the parade room with a definite spring in her step and when she smiled over at Sam her whole expression was one of total happiness. Sam read from that that she had her talk with Luke and that all was well. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he thought over the implications of taking the next step with Andy.

As they were paired together they walked out to the squad car Andy just managed not to reach for Sam's hand as she was floating on a natural high. Sam kept stealing glances at Andy and was proud of the changes he could see in Andy. He was also excited about what this would mean for him and Andy.

They patrolled together and had to answer calls as soon as they started the car so there was no time to have 'the talk' Andy was getting very impatient and Sam was feeling extremely frustrated. Eventually though, they got to stop for lunch. They stopped at a little café that served the best cheeseburgers in the city. Once they had eaten. Sam sat back and looked at Andy expectantly. She began nervously telling Sam about how amicable the talk went with Luke and how relieved she was feeling after it was over.

Sam asked her how she would feel seeing Luke with Jo.

She answered honestly. "Sam, before it would have hurt me. But now I don't care, if I am being totally honest with myself, I was worried about what people would say! I do not care in the slightest now, they can make out in work in front of everyone if they want now, and I think that it would say more about them than it would about me. I chose Luke even though I was wildly attracted to you. He did not make my pulse race, he did not excite me, and I did not automatically search him out as soon as I entered a room. His smile did not mean everything to me. I had to keep convincing myself that he was what I wanted, he was what I chose, and he was the right choice. But Traci was right; I shouldn't have had to try so hard.

It was you all along that I wanted but I thought that you were a 'bad boy' the wrong choice. I can't believe how stupid I have been. You were right in front of me the whole time. You were the good guy, the one who showed me in a million different ways that you cared. You are sensitive although you try to hide it. You know me so well, you are perceptive to my every mood and Oh my God you are so Hot!" She finished breathlessly.

Sam's eyes darkened perceptively as he listened to Andy. He did not comment he threw some bills down on the table, grabbed Andy's hand and dragged her out of the café. He trailed her round the corner to where the car was. He pushed her up against it, lowered his head and kissed her passionately. Both of them were oblivious to their surroundings, eventually they had to pull apart to draw in some much needed breath.

"So you think I am hot?" Sam smirked.

"Oh definitely, I do." Andy agreed readily.

"Well miss, you are pretty smokin' yourself you know."

"Why, thank you kind sir." Andy replied in a fake southern drawl.

He leaned his head against hers and formally said. "Andy do you think you would like to come out with me sometime?"

"Yes, I would love to Sam."

He embraced her tenderly in a loving hug then he opened the door for her.

They drove around for the rest of the shift answering calls and sneaking glances at each other. Both of them were grinning stupidly as they returned to the Barn.

They went off to get changed and Traci was waiting to pounce. "Okay, Andy out with it. What gives with you and the Lukester?" She stood with her hands on her hips refusing to budge until Andy answered her.

By the time Andy was finished relaying her last few days Traci's mouth was hanging open with disbelief.

She hugged Andy and told her that it was time that she got her act together and that she and Sam were going to look fabulous together and they could stop trying to hide how they felt.

"Girl, sometimes you could cut the sexual tension with a knife between you two."

Andy smiled knowingly and told her that tonight was going to be their first official date.

When she finally got out of the changing room her heart skipped a beat as she noticed Sam waiting on her. He smiled slowly at her and she walked slowly towards him both of them gazing longingly at each other. They walked in relative silence to Sam's truck and Andy asked him tentatively "Where are we going?"

"I thought going for something to eat and maybe the cinema?" Sam raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.

"That sounds like a perfect first date." Andy replied.

After arguing over the film they both agreed on a comedy: The Hangover II. Sitting in the cinema watching the previews was an experience that Andy would never forget. Every so often as they shifted in their seats their hands or knees would subtly brush against each other. Every time this would happen Sam would stiffen and Andy would suck in her breath. The electricity floating between them was palpable. Eventually Sam raised the arm between the seats and pulled Andy against him placing his arm firmly around her. They both laughed at the film but were very aware of each other throughout. After the movie was over they went for their meal which was in a nice place overlooking the lake. Both of them were relaxed and enjoying each others company, but all Andy could think about was the end of the evening would he kiss her, would he stay the night, she began to feel a little on edge as the meal drew to a close.

They drove home talking about the movie and reliving their favourite funny parts. When they got to Andy's place Sam exited first and held Andy's door open for her. He took her by the hand and walked her to her door. When they arrived he leaned in and gently kissed Andy, she moaned softly in the back of her throat as his tongue gained entrance and she could taste him. He pulled away softly as Andy tried to deepen the kiss. He gently stroked her face and reminded her that he wanted to do this properly and take it slow. Andy wanted badly to whine at him a little but she nodded as he said goodnight and pulled the door closed behind her. Sam groaned as he leaned his head against the closed door. "Sammy boy, this is going to be a lot harder than you thought." He turned and walked determinedly back to his truck.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy walked into 15 the next day still floating on a cloud of happiness. She couldn't believe that she and Sam had finally got it together at last. The first thing she noticed was the silence, the second thing she noticed was that all eyes appeared to be on her. She nervously pulled at her t-shirt wondering if she had spilt something on it. Shaking her head she went to get changed into her uniform. That was where she got her first clue as to what was going on.

The whisper was loud enough for her to hear. "You know they are not even hiding it, she was all over him this morning practically sitting in his lap. I thought that he was living with Andy, God that type of behaviour is disgusting and totally humiliating for Andy. He is horrible and so is she flaunting their affair!" Andy rounded the corner to their extreme and obvious discomfort. She put them at ease immediately letting them know that it was all over between them and she couldn't be happier about it. They looked sympathetically at her suspecting that she was merely putting a brave face on it but she knew before long the whole story would travel around the station and she wouldn't have to explain it over and over.

She quickly changed into her uniform and walked into the parade. Sam smiled encouragingly at her and she ignored all of the other stares as Traci patted the seat next to her for Andy to sit down. The door opened and Luke and Jo came stumbling in together giggling loudly and bringing everyone's attention to them. Traci looked anxiously at Andy who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders complacently. Sam watched, his eyes narrowing and lips tightening in concern at this very obvious display with these two.

Best cleared his throat expectantly and waited for Luke and Jo to notice. They suddenly seemed aware of the silence surrounding them and shifted uncomfortably as they waited for Best to begin.

As usual Andy was paired with Sam and she couldn't have been happier. As soon as they reached the car Sam reached out and gently ran his thumb over Andy's cheek.

"Are you okay with them being so blatantly obvious with each other?"

"Sam, I really couldn't care if they shouted it from the rooftops, do I wish that they could be discreet a little while longer? Sure I do, but it is what it is." She smiled teasingly throwing his words back at him from a long time ago.

"Well what are waiting for? Let's go catch some bad guys" Sam smiled at her.

They received a call to investigate a disturbance in an alley outside a local nightclub. They approached the alley with great care. Sam made a quick sweep of the alley with his eyes he told Andy to proceed with caution. Andy walked over to investigate an old rolled up carpet and jumped when she noticed a human arm poking out of it.

"Sam!" she shouted in obvious distress. He was over beside her in a flash. He took in the scene and quickly radioed in their find. He efficiently taped off the scene as they waited for the crime scene unit to arrive.

The coroner was on hand and determined that the woman was between the ages of 16-18, a drug user and it looked likely that a drug overdose had been the cause of death.

Andy looked up and groaned as she watched Jo and Luke approach the scene. She kept things professional as she answered their questions as succinctly as possible.

They returned to the barn to fill out the dreaded paperwork. Just as they were finishing they heard Boyd shout out. "Swarek, McNally get in here!"

Andy looked at Sam who shrugged his shoulders not knowing what was going on. They got into the office and noticed that Boyd was there as well as Best.

Best began "This is the 6th overdose in this city this week, it looks as though there are bad shipments of drugs hitting the streets.

Boyd took over "Sam we are looking for someone to go undercover to work alongside the narcotics division as well as Guns as it looks like major shipments of drugs have been coming in at the same time as shipments of guns. We suspect that Tommy O'Rourke is running this out of 'The Shamrock Club'.

"Okay." Nodded Sam thoughtfully "What are you looking for?"

"Well we are looking for you to take up an open place on O'Rourke's team as your usual wide boy drug dealer. We are also looking to place a waitress in that club for you to pass information on to Sam." He motioned to Andy as he said this.

"No, I will do it but you have to find someone else to be the waitress."

Andy objected immediately "Sam I could do this, no problem, I waited tables at college and worked in bars to support myself!"

"Andy, O'Rourke is bad news, he has no scruples, you cross him or even look at him the wrong way you end up dead."

"Sam, this is my job, I want to do this." Andy looked at him expectantly.

He ran his hands through his hear in frustration but reluctantly agreed. "Andy I know that you could do this and I trust in your professionalism, it's just a lot to handle."

"Yes, but I'd have you watching my back Sam."

"Okay then, but I want constant surveillance on this club and I want her pulled if this looks as if it's going south!" Sam demanded.

"Sure" Boyd agreed readily "anything you want Sam"

"Now the back story is that you just got out of jail doing a 7 year stretch and are looking to get back in action. You see Andy at the club and you make a play for her. This gives us a reason for you to be close together. We will proceed with caution but will you two be convincing as lovers?"

Sam cleared his throat and smugly said "I don't think that will be a problem Boyd."

Best butted in with a request to be kept totally in the loop and that if Boyd did not protect his people he would personally answer to him.

They went back to the locker rooms and Sam immediately pulled Andy into his embrace and was rubbing his hands over her back.

He asked her "Are you sure, you want to be part of this Andy, these are real bad guys and I will be worried sick about you, but if you really want to do it then I will back you 100%."

"Yes, I am sure and I want to do this Sam." If you are involved then I will be perfectly safe.

"Okay then let's get into character." Sam stated.

Best had given them the rest of the day off to tie up any loose ends and to go over their back stories thoroughly.

They walked into Andy's apartment hand in hand and Sam pulled Andy in to a tight embrace. He kissed her searchingly and she answered in kind. He pulled her towards the couch and they kissed some more. Sam finally pulled away and leaned his head against hers.

"Well Andy, this is not exactly how I pictured our next date going and this is not exactly slow either."

"Sam, we have to take whatever life throws at us and run with it. After this is all over we can go back to where we were again."

They both sat hand in hand in silence for a while and contemplated on their lives over the next few days. Tomorrow was going to be difficult for both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

_Again thank you for all the reviews, alerts etc. They make my day. The story has taken a slightly new direction again it has taken over and I have very little to do with it. I hope that you continue to enjoy reading it._

Andy was only halfway through her shift and her feet were killing her. So far nothing had happened apart from getting hit on by a variety of sleazy men. She had kept her name Andy but her surname had changed to O'Malley, which wasn't much of a change from her real name but would allow her to work in the Irish bar and help her to fit in.

She knew without even looking up the minute he entered the bar it was almost as though she was attuned to him instinctively. She smirked as she noticed the hair gel and his cocky demeanour. She walked slowly over to get their drinks order. Sam was in full swing telling an outrageous story and the men were all howling with laughter. As she approached Sammy as he was to be known as for this op took a leisurely look at her from the tips of her stilettos travelling slowly up her stockinged legs to her short skirt that was more like a belt, continuing up to rest appreciatively on her low cut top and finally stopping at her now flushed face.

He let out a slow whistle and smirked. "Oh baby, you are just what the doctor ordered, how would you like to get with this? He gestured to himself and waited expectantly. The men around him all watched with great interest.

Andy leaned over seductively licking her lips and replied. "Oh baby, not even in your wildest dreams could you handle this." She gestured to herself. "Now boys what would you like to drink."

The boys all laughed appreciatively at Sammy being so effectively shot down in public, they playfully slapped him on the back offering their laughing commiserations.

As she walked away to fill their order, Sammy seemingly rallied himself and grinned. "Boys I have been out of circulation for a while but just give me a little time and she will be beggin' for some Sammy action."

"Yeah sure Sammy boy, whatever you say." Paul O'Rourke brother of Tommy the owner said disbelievingly. "Let's get down to business, we are receiving very important visitors to the club tonight and I need you all to be vigilant. Because some dumb junkies have died it's brought the heat on us so be on the lookout for coppers. If you see anyone like that give us a nod and we will deal with it. Sammy I want you and Mark to be out front sitting at the bar and keeping a watch on what is going on in the club. Understand?" he questioned.

Sammy and Mark nodded without speaking and they all went their separate ways.

Sammy swaggered over to the bar and ordered a beer. Andy looked at him tenderly and served him his drink. They were both conscious of being watched as they played out their roles.

"So doll, what does a guy like me gotta do to get a girl like you to go out with him." He drawled.

"God not much." she thought falling under the spell of his gorgeous dark eyes and dimples. Instead she replied cheekily. "Get a personality transplant you bum." She walked away swaying her hips as she went.

Sammy's mouth dropped open as he watched her and he shouted after her. "See you tonight baby." He dropped some bills on the bar and wandered out.

A few hours later Sam returned and met with Mark and both settled at different ends of the bar to observe everything. He felt frustrated at not being included in the action yet but as yet he was an unknown quantity and had yet to prove himself worthy of a more important role within the organisation. He sighed and raised the beer to his lips and took a long pull from the bottle.

Andy sauntered over and asked him if he wanted anything else.

"Just your phone number honey and I'll die a happy man." He smiled winningly at her, his dimples deepening with his smile.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Andy smiled to take the sting out of her words even though she was only playing a role.

Sam leaned in as though to whisper something in her ear. He put his hand out to stroke her cheek and said softly. "Let Boyd know that something big is going down tonight and I am watching for anything or anyone who is paying undue attention, namely the cops. I will let you know as soon as I find anything else out."

She slapped his hand away playfully and retorted as though he had suggested something totally outrageous.

"Not in your wildest fantasies buddy."

Sam merely sighed and warned her "I am not giving up"

She smiled and went to serve someone else.

She was called in to serve the visitors in the back room. It was then she noticed Tommy O'Rourke for the first time and the men he was meeting. She was careful to smile dumbly at the men and not look as though she was listening to every word. She managed to hear about a shipment coming in the following Friday but didn't hear where it was happening. She laughed good heartedly but grimaced when one of the men slapped her behind as she was walking away. Frustrated she went back out to the front bar.

The bar was especially noisy tonight and Sam was bored out of his mind as he wanted to be in the thick of things and he also couldn't talk much to Andy as she was busy serving the customers.

A slight altercation caught his attention and he looked up from his beer just in time to see a drunk man try to manhandle Andy who was awkwardly trying to edge away without drawing attention to herself.

"Hell no" Sam thought only my hands are allowed to touch her. He bolted over to the man and laid him out with one punch. He motioned to the bouncers on the door to throw the guy out.

He then backtracked to where Andy was to check her out and ask if she was okay. She replied that she was angry that she couldn't defend herself properly without giving herself away.

She smiled at Sam and acted as though he was her hero for saving her.

Sam smiled knowingly and took the praise as his just. He then asked if he could see her home. She cheekily replied "Ask me again tomorrow." And then she strutted confidently away.

"Man I have got to get me some of that." Sam shook his head as the other patrons at the bar laughed heartily at him.

The business meeting came to an end at last and Tommy O'Rourke made his way out to the bar with a satisfied swagger, the deal apparently done to his satisfaction. He patted Sammy on the back and smirked that maybe Andy was a little out of the league of an ex-con. Sam ruefully agreed with him and they sat up talking and drinking for a while longer.

Sam watched as Andy made her way home, he watched as she locked the door behind her and her light came on. He sunk his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders against the cooling night and made his way back to the hole he called his apartment, all the while wishing that Andy was there so that he could take care of her.

Sam dreamed of Andy that night and in his dream they were married with children and living a good life. She was his to touch and kiss whenever he wanted and all was good with the world. He woke with tears running down his face as he realised he was dreaming. He shook himself off and told himself to get back in the game.

Meanwhile Andy was back at her apartment after she filled Boyd in on the evening's goings on; she showered and got ready for bed. She wished that she didn't play hard to get and that she had allowed Sam/Sammy to take her home she missed the feeling of her hand in his and his warm lips caressing hers even though they had only been on one date. Sighing she turned off her light and attempted to get some sleep before she had to start it all again the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for all your encouraging words they really help me to write and force me not to be too lazy with my updates. A special thanks to **__**aolande1**__** for giving me some good ideas for this chapter. **___

_**I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.**_

_**Episode 3 had me gritting my teeth. Is Andy really that dim? What is wrong with that girl? Seriously!**_

Andy stretched lazily and sighed, she was to keep her contacts to a minimum and Boyd and Sam were really her only means of conversation. Boyd had grudgingly told her that she did well getting the date of the next drop off but now between her and Sam they had to find out the time and place of the next shipment as well as the names of other contacts.

Andy thought that she should stroll around the neighbourhood, get to know the area a little and also get some groceries in so that she could cook and pass a little of her time. The neighbourhood was a little rough around the edges and appeared to have a large Irish community. She bought in the necessary ingredients for her next few meals and slowly walked back to her apartment wondering what Sam was up to.

Sam woke up and was instantly alert and knew that he was going to have to try to get some more information today. He did not want Andy to be living here and mixing with the criminal element in the club for much longer. He worried about her constantly and wondered not for the first time if it was a good idea for her to be on this job with him.

He met with the 'boys' and ate at the local café. Mark and the others informed him that they had to go to the docks to unload a boat that had just come in. At last thought Sam something is happening. Later on that day after they had unpacked the boats with nothing remotely illegal and everything legitimate and above board, Sam was ready to pull his hair out with frustration. The only thing to look forward to was another night in the club giving him an excuse to interact with Andy again. He smiled to himself and walked off to his apartment to shower and change.

He swaggered into the club and his eyes immediately sought her out. He could see her behind the bar, much more heavily made up than he was used to seeing. She was wearing a short stretchy tight skirt and a cobalt blue halter neck top which suited her dark colouring beautifully. His breath caught in his throat at her beauty. Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of him. She quickly covered it up and asked him what he wanted to drink. She served him his order and he went to let the boss know that he was in. Tommy had a few odd jobs for Sammy to do around the club and the rest of his evening was his.

He sat at the edge of the bar and smiled winningly at Andy.

"Hey Andy, The rest of my evening is free and you are one lucky lady, cos I have decided to spend it with you."

Andy quirked one eyebrow at him and replied.

"Wow, lucky me getting to spend my time with a wide boy like you. I think that I would rather be run over by a 10 tonne truck."

"Oh, baby I can make you feel like you have been run over by a 10 tonne truck after you have spent the night having some sweet lovin' by Sammy boy."

Andy blushed but quickly retorted. "Well, I like my loving to be tender so that obviously rules you out."

Sammy immediately burst into a slightly off key rendition of 'Love me Tender' by Elvis.

Andy laughed in delight. As this playful banter was taking place both of them were moving in closer together and by now were only inches away from each other across the bar.

Totally keeping in part Sammy asked again.

"Well doll face how about me and you getting' to know each other a little better"

"Gee, sweet cheeks, I don't think so." Andy cheekily replied.

"I'm not really so tough, you know not with the ladies." Sammy turned on the charm, dimpling at her.

"No, I'll bet under that tough exterior lies a big soft pussycat."

"Oh, yes, you could bring out the tiger in me, I'll be anything you want me to be baby." Sam used his husky voice on her.

She melted instantly and leaned in to softly suggest that maybe he wouldn't need to change 'that much' to impress her.

They were almost touching when he brushed a stray hair out of her way. Her breathing hitched and his eyes darkened as he slowly leaned in to kiss her. A shout interrupted them as one of the patrons of the bar shouted up an order. Andy slightly confused by her encounter with Sammy offered up a shaky smile and moved off to serve the customer.

Sam put his face in his hands and groaned in frustration. A few minutes later he saw a perfect opportunity as Andy went to the basement to re-stock on some vodka. She was bending down to reach for a new case when she felt the hands on her hips.

"Do you need the help of a big strong man baby?" said a familiar voice.

"Well, yes this time I think I do thank you kind sir." She mocked.

"Surely a man deserves a little somethin' from the lady to show her appreciation." Sam pushed his luck a little.

Andy widened her eyes in mock innocence and asked. "Oh like what?"

"Like this." Sam replied, he still hadn't removed his hands from her and used them to propel her forward into his arms.

"Sammy!" She warned, but it was too late he was already lowering his head and she unconsciously tilted her head to accommodate him. The kiss was spectacular, it started out long and slow but swiftly moved to hard and demanding, both of them taking and giving as much as they could.

Sammy backed her up to the counter and lifted her up pushing her knees apart so that he could move even closer. Her hands were pulling his hair and his were running up and down her arms sending shivers all along her body.

She shifted to get a little more comfortable and inadvertently knocked against some beer bottles knocking them over. The sound brought both of them to their senses. They pulled apart shocked that they had let things get this far when they were both on the job.

"This is not smart, I could get fired if we get caught." Andy groaned.

"You're right, we could have blown this whole operation." Sam agreed guiltily.

Both of them shifted uncomfortably as they realised their teasing had gotten out of control and gotten both of them all riled up. Sam helped her down from the counter as she tried to fix her skirt and top into position. They stood awkwardly for a couple of minutes and Andy was shifting from foot to foot before saying that she was needed upstairs. Sam lifted the vodka up as he promised and Andy was careful not to get too close to him for the rest of the night.

Sam could have kicked himself never had he been so unprofessional undercover. He had to keep a tighter reign on his emotions. He walked around the club talking to different people and trying to get a handle on what was going down the following Friday.

One of the regulars Mickey Green let slip that he was wanted down the dock at 2am for a special delivery next Friday and Sammy perked up at the news. Finally things seem to be moving along, now if he could only concentrate on the job at hand and forget about how Andy made him feel.

He waited outside for Andy to finish and offered to walk her home. He put his hands in the air when she offered up a token protest.

"Hey no funny business, I promise Scouts honour."

"Huh, you were never a scout." Andy protested.

"Ah but if you get to know me better you'll find out if that's true" Sam rebutted.

They walked home together hands by their sides and not touching, but they could both feel the magnetic pull almost forcing them together. Sam gritted his teeth resolutely and ignored the feeling. Andy struggled to do the same.

When they eventually reached her apartment, Sam leaned in as though to kiss her and whispered to her the information he had found out to be passed on to Boyd. He placed a brotherly kiss on her cheek and waited while she got her key out and opened her door, he walked away as soon as she had closed her door behind her. He sighed, it was going to be a long torturous night for both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for your helpful and encouraging reviews and a big thanks for everyone who has put this story on alert._

Sam was right the night was long and torturous, he had a very unsettled sleep, alternating between bouts of wakefulness and hot steamy dreams involving him and Andy and that dreadful basement. "Urgh! I have got to get a grip!" thought Sam.

Groaning he set off after having a shower to meet with some of Tommy's guys. They messed about on the street for a while and then Tommy called them to a meeting at the club. Even though he knew Andy was not on duty yet still his eyes looked for her. God she was like an addiction. He re-focused his attention on the matter at hand.

Tommy had an extremely serious expression on his face as he recounted the plans for the following Friday.

"Right boys, this coming Friday is the most important one yet for us and we have the chance to make more money than we ever have before. I need you all to stay smart, focused and on the lookout for anyone unusual when we are working the dock to take care of our shipment. The cops would love to take us down; this would be a career maker for some. The shipment is coming in at 2 in the morning it will contain guns and drugs and we will all be much richer once this shipment hits the street. I will let you know which dock a bit closer to the time. You understand we have to keep this information quiet and be careful if there are any newcomers in your company, especially if they are overly interested in what you are doing. Remember boys play this one close to your chests. Your life is at stake. Anyone caught talking knows the score." He gestured one hand across his throat and everyone knew what he meant.

Sam went out to grab a snack with the rest of the boys and by mutual agreement no one was talking about the upcoming job. The time passed slowly for Sam as he had to remain in his wide boy character in front of the others. He had forgotten this about undercover work, that it could be mentally draining as well as exhilarating.

Andy got up feeling tired and grouchy. She had been reliving that kiss all through the night. Although her dreams had taken her much further than the reality. She knew that it was a dangerous game they were both playing and that their lives were at stake if they were caught. She practised pushing it to the back of her mind and concentrated on her next steps. She had contacted Boyd the night before with the information that Sam had given her. He was not pleased as he felt that things were moving along at a snails pace. Andy was sick of being on the wrong end of Boyd's temper. He really seemed to have it in for her.

She finished off cleaning her place and got something to eat. She got dressed again for her next shift. She pulled on a pair of short black shorts and a leopard print top. She put on her make up and made her eyes look smokey with darker than usual eyeshadow and liner.

She piled her hair on top of her head and left loose a few tendrils around her face. She gave her apartment a last look around and she was ready to go.

She got into work and surreptitiously looked around for Sam while she was setting up. She was nervous about seeing him after last night. She groaned mentally as she remembered that kiss, it was so hot it was the most turned on she had ever felt just from being kissed.

Sam knew that he had to be careful and that the whole crew were being watched. So he sauntered casually over to Andy after watching her come in. He swallowed convulsively against the lump in his throat as he noticed how gorgeous she looked.

"Hey dollface!" He wisecracked but watched her anxiously, never taking his eyes from her face. He smiled uncertainly at her. His eyes urged her to continue with the charade.

"Hey yourself, what will it be?" She indicated the drinks behind her. She served him his choice and played her part too.

"So wiseguy, you still wanna take me out sometime?"

"Sure angel, I'll show you the best time you ever had." Sammy smirked at her.

Andy shivered and thought "I bet you would." Out loud she replied "We'll see about that but I'm willin' to give you a shot big boy, don't let me down. I finish at three this morning Pick me up then."

Sammy grinned and replied that he'd be there with bells on. He hi-fived some of the boys around him and boasted "See fellas they can't resist the old Sammy boy charm, she's a goner I'm gonna ruin her for anyone else."

The rest of the boys all laughed and whooped at his ridiculousness. There were bets placed that after tonight she would have seen right through him and never want to be seen with him again.

Sammy pretended to be hurt and pouted "you just don't understand I'm a sensitive guy, you'll see." He promised.

The boys all seemed instinctively to know to stick close to each other around the club and they were watching any newcomers with suspicious eyes. Sam noticed a couple of coppers from another division in but was careful not to make eye contact with any of them.

There was no new information forthcoming and Sammy had to bide his time until Andy got off shift. As promised he was waiting for her as she came out of the bar at the end of the evening. She smiled upon seeing him and his insides melted at the sight.

Remembering that he was still in character he smirked and said "Baby, you made the right decision comin' with me, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me for long."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Please don't make me change my mind already."

They walked home with Sammy telling her some fictitious tales about his time in prison, just in case they were being observed and she laughed in all the right places, looking like she was falling for his chat. She asked him to come up for a coffee and he readily agreed.

They walked into her apartment and Sammy sat down and put his head in his hands glad at last able to drop his persona for a while. She made them both a coffee and sighed as she realised they were about to have 'a talk'.

Sammy started slowly as he said "We have to be much more careful than we have been, this operation is moving into a new level and people are going to get hurt" He leaned over and caressed her cheek. "I don't want you to be one of them Andy."

She leaned into his touch and agreed with him. She enjoyed the feeling of his hand as it stroked along the softness of her cheek and she whimpered slightly when he withdrew.

"You're right Sam and up to now we haven't been too smart. We have to stay completely in character and be totally professional while we do it".

"Andy, I know that we went off script for a little while last night, but that can't happen again we have to remain focused on the job and not on each other. We can do that once we are back to our normal lives".

She thrilled a little at his words as she realised that he wanted to see her again once they were back home.

He filled her in about his meeting with Mickey earlier today and while they had no new information it was still progress albeit in a slow manner.

They sat side by side in companionable silence for a while. When it looked like he had been in Andy's flat for an acceptable amount of time he got up to leave.

"Hang on a minute Sam!" shouted Andy. She reached out and messed his hair a little. He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. She shrugged and said "for appearance's sake, gotta keep Sammy boy's reputation up."

He smiled softly at her and reached out to stroke her cheek tenderly once more before leaving her alone for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Andy was worried, the closer to Friday it was getting the more concerned she became as she began to think about all the things that could go wrong. She was particularly worried about Sam as he was going to be in the thick of it.

Sam and Andy decided to meet the next day for coffee at one of the neighbourhood's café's. They decided that this was an acceptable risk as it would look like the next step in their relationship.

They sat talking like any other couple and Andy would have felt it was just a normal date if she didn't have a constant feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Boyd, says to keep our ears open and report in as soon as we have a definitive location" She stated.

"Yeah, well everyone is pretty much closed mouthed at the moment, seems like no one wants to incur the wrath of Tommy as he is not a man to be crossed.

Andy grimaced as she thought about all of the stories she had heard about Tommy O'Rourke and how much he enjoyed killing people with his bare hands and he wasn't averse to using a weapon now and again either.

"Please be careful Sam." She cautioned.

"Always" He replied smiling tenderly at her.

Sam left to meet up with the boys and Andy left to get changed to go into work. She changed into another short skirt and a tight black low cut top. When Sam saw her at the club later he groaned seeing Andy in those outfits did not help him in the slightest to focus on the job. He grimaced every time he saw someone flirting with her.

One of Tommy's goons motioned to him to go into the back room. When he got there he saw most of the crew assembled there. Sam's stomach tightened with nerves as he realised that this was it the night that they got assigned their jobs as well as told the rest of the arrangements for the shipment.

"Right Lads tomorrow is the night, the dock 54 is the place and the time is 2.a.m. I want everyone on their best game. Sammy you Mickey, Phil and Mark will be unloading the merchandise. The rest of you boys will be on security and keep your eyes open. This shipment is going to make us all a little richer and open the door for many more to come.

"At last a result" thought Sam.

The meeting drew to a close and the men all wandered out to go their own way, each of them lost a little in their thoughts about making serious money and the possible danger involved. It was a very sombre crew that walked into the bar that night.

Sam sauntered over to Andy and smirked at her.

"Hey baby, you fancy your chances with Sammy boy tonight."

"Nah, I'm doin' my nails tonight." Andy retorted.

"Oh honey, don't play with me, you know you want me." Sammy used his most persuasive smile on her.

"If you are waiting for me after shift and I am bored enough I might see you." Andy smugly told him.

Sammy leaned in against the bar and took one of her hands in his; he stroked lazy circles across the back of her soft skin. She could feel the tingle all the way down to her toes. She stared into his soulful dark eyes and lost herself for a moment; in them she could see all the longing and want that was reflected in her own eyes.

She snapped out of her daydream when she noticed that he was talking to her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as Sam was passing along information for her to relay to Boyd.

"Okay, focus McNally, this is important." She ordered herself. She mentally made a note of all of the details including how many men were involved in the operation and where it was going down.

She leaned in towards Sam and kissed him quickly on the lips. She whispered to him that if he was still interested she finished at One a.m.

He replied "Oh, I am definitely interested honey. I'll see you then."

She watched him walk away and couldn't take her eyes off how good he looked in his jeans. A fact that was noticed by Jenny one of the other barmaids who was quick to point out.

"Honey, if you aint tappin' that I will gladly take over.

"Back off bitch, he's mine." Andy growled.

"Oh, my God! Where did that come from?" Andy was horrified at herself.

"Noted" said Jenny walking away nervously.

Andy was glad when her shift was finally over, she was really starting to hate bar work and being hit on by creepy guys, she also hated the way women in the bar fell over themselves flirting with Sammy.

She pulled on a jacket and walked out into the cool night air where Sammy was leaning up against the wall waiting on her. He smiled warmly at her and took her by the hand as they walked home in the dark.

They got to Andy's place and the tension between the two of them was palpable. Andy made them both a coffee and Sammy deliberately sat on the chair opposite Andy who was sitting on the sofa. He was running his hands through his hair in an extremely agitated manner. She tried to approach him but Sam asked her to go sit down.

"Andy, this is really hard to keep myself focused on the job when you walk around looking like that and if you come over here, I won't be responsible for my actions, I have limited self control and I have definitely reached that limit." He smiled grimly at her to soften his words.

"Oh." Andy gulped. " I didn't realise, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise for making me want you Andy, any other time it would not be a problem it only is because of this job. I am really looking forward to going back home so that I can really be with you as Sam not as Sammy."

"Sam, I wish that too. Just promise me that you will be careful tomorrow because if anything happens to you…" She choked.

Sam was up out of his chair in an instant and she was in his arms. He gently dried her tears and stroked her back shushing her as he rocked her. She eventually quieted and was still in his arms. She looked up at him with tears glinting in her beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't resist. "One kiss that's all" he promised himself. He lowered his head towards her and Andy raised her lips to meet his.

He kissed her softly and she gasped, his tongue flicked across her bottom lip and she opened further and he deepened the kiss. She gripped onto his t-shirt bunching it up at the back. His hands found their way into her hair as he pulled on it. The kiss became frantic and he pushed her against the wall. He pulled her leg up to his hip and she groaned into his mouth. They pulled apart briefly to draw in some much needed breath and Sam looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh, Andy we can't keep doing this, we have to stop."

She whimpered against him and tried to hold on, but Sam's head was now clear and he stepped back. He kissed her quickly on the lips and walked quickly through the door without looking back.

Andy raised her hand up to her lips thinking "That man is going to be the death of me."

She sat back down and made her report to Boyd. For once he was delighted with her report and had no nasty or sarcastic remarks to make to her, he then filled her in with his plans for the operation. She listened carefully so that she could pass this on to Sam in the morning, her stomach still churning with nerves for Sam.

She went to bed that night her lips still seared from Sam's kisses and thought about being with him in every way imaginable. If she had to die what a way to go she sniggered to herself as she finally drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for all your reviews, they are very much appreciated. There will be one more chapter after this one._

Sam awoke the next morning and stretched wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked out of his grimy window to the bustling street below. This was certainly not one of Toronto's nicer streets. He shuddered and thought longingly of his own house and of his life there. He was counting down now, not long to go this could be his last day undercover and he was looking forward to it all being over so that he could ditch his Sammy persona. He got up showered and dressed and left looking forward to meeting Andy to find out what Boyd was planning at his end of the operation.

A few streets away Andy was waking up and blinking as the sunlight filtered in through her window. She too was thinking of the day ahead and her stomach flipped with excitement as she thought of meeting Sam with the information he needed. Thoughts of Sam brought her back to last night and the wonderful kisses that she shared with him. She got up showered, dressed and left the apartment to go meet Sam for breakfast.

She met with Sam at a little corner café that had the tables situated outside and was run by a nice friendly woman that made the most delicious breakfast pastries.

She filled Sam in on Boyd's plan for the bust and her eyes filled with anguish at the thought of Sam being in danger working beside these thugs.

Sam keeping in his persona as by now he was quite well known in the neighbourhood smiled and said to her

"Hey baby gonna be too busy to see ya tonight so I will drop by and see you tomorrow." He waggled his eyebrows meaningfully at her.

She smirked and replied. "Well Sammy boy maybe I'll be too busy to see ya tomorrow."

"Oh, honey don't be like that I'll make it up to you, show you a real good time, cos nobody does it better."

"Mmm, we'll see, I'm a busy girl aint gonna sit at home waitin' on you to show up whenever you feel like it. Maybe I'll get a better offer." She offered.

Sam's eyes narrowed and his face took on a thunderous expression. He gripped a hold of her hand and lowered his voice menacingly.

"You are my girl and anyone who comes near you is a dead man!"

She shivered as she wasn't sure who was talking was it Sam or Sammy?

She lowered her eyes and looked up at him through her lashes "Okay Sammy, drop by tomorrow and your girl will be waiting on you." She smiled reassuringly at him and his grip loosened significantly.

He reached out and stroked her cheek softly and said.

"I'll see ya tomorrow babe." He turned and walked away down the street.

She touched her hand to where his hand had been and watched him walk away with tears glistening unshed in her eyes.

Sammy was down at the dock early along with the other boys, they were all putting on a show of bravado, cracking jokes and full of bluster. Sam looked closely at all of the men and beneath the bluster he could clearly see the fear behind each man's eyes. He knew this because the same fear was behind his own. He checked his watch again and groaned as it hadn't moved one iota since last time he checked. He ran his hands nervously over his face just as the main man Tommy O'Rourke walked in looking every inch the gangster he was. Sam couldn't wait to make this bust he just hoped that Boyd had covered all possible angles.

The men stood to attention while Tommy went over the schedule for the evening again. Each man had a gun at his hip and they were all primed and ready to use to protect their interests.

The boat was sitting waiting to be unloaded and the men waited while Tommy spoke to who appeared to be the captain of the vessel. As soon as Tommy shook his hand and walked back he gestured to the men to begin unloading. Sammy got to work all the while checking out the dock looking for any sign of backup. He didn't have to wait long before someone shouted. It's the coppers, "Oh no!" he thought "We've been made." He ducked down behind one of the crates and pulled out his gun. He saw one of the thugs aiming his gun at Oliver and he shot at him putting him down. Oliver looked back and gave Sam a quick nod of thanks. There were so many shots being fired that no one was sure who was shooting who. Tommy's gang was soon rounded up and divested of their weapons. Sam noticed that Tommy was not among them, he looked around and noticed Tommy sneaking off towards a concealed side entrance. Sammy set out after him and shouted "Stop police! C'mon Tommy it's all over, put your gun down."

Tommy sneered at him "A copper, one of my own working for me under my own roof, I'm gonna kill you."

"I don't think so" Sammy stated aiming the gun at Tommy. Tommy raised his gun and squeezed the trigger just as Sammy fired off three rapid shots in quick succession into Tommy's chest, he hit the floor and his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Sammy ran over and kicked his gun away just as more officers appeared on the scene, they quickly ascertained that Tommy was dead. It was just then that Sammy felt the wetness trickling down his arm, he looked down and noticed that his jacket was soaking with blood. He was struggling to catch his breath and he was sinking to the ground when Oliver grabbed hold of him and radioed in for a bus to be sent.

The ambulance sped away with Sam and Oliver sitting in silence as they contemplated the bust. Sam closed his eyes in blessed relief as he thought about Tommy aiming the gun at him, he thanked God that he made it out of there alive and he couldn't wait to see Andy again, this was the last thought in his head as his vision swam and he tumbled into complete darkness.

Andy was back at the station listening to the police scanner just as the bust was going down. Traci kept running her hand over Andy's back trying to soothe her and keep her calm.

"Andy, This is not Sam's first time undercover, he is a great cop and good at what he does. He will be fine and he will walk through those doors with the Swarek swagger and with that ridiculous grin on his face."

Andy grinned feebly at her glad that she had a friend like Traci who was trying so hard to make her feel better. She stiffened as she heard the voice shout and then shots ringing out. Her heart froze as she heard Oliver's voice over the radio "**Officer down, send** **a bus officer down**!" Her blood ran cold and she looked at Traci her face showing her terror.

"C'mon, let's get you down to the hospital to see this man of yours." Traci gently pulled her towards the door and Andy came blindly following Traci's lead without saying anything. Her heart was hammering in her ears and she couldn't think straight. She knew in her heart that something was going to happen to Sam, she just knew that she wasn't destined to have a happy ending. She sat in total silence all the way to the hospital not noticing the concerned looks that Traci kept throwing her way.

**A/N Next chapter will be the last one and I am sorry for ending it on a cliff hanger, it just seemed the most obvious place to end it. I will post the next chapter soon so that you are not kept waiting.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Last Chapter, Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reviewing they really brighten my day, it means a lot that you take the time to do it. _

Andy rushed into the hospital leaving Traci to park the car. She pushed open the double doors with dread pervading her whole being. She rushed by all the uniforms and other coppers in the waiting room and only came to a halt when Best grabbed a hold of her elbow.

"Easy there McNally, we are all waiting to hear how he is doing."

Oliver took over, "Andy it looks like he was shot in the arm and he passed out in the ambulance, I think he will be his usual pain in the ass self when they let us see him. Andy smiled feebly at him, just then a doctor came through the sliding doors and motioned to Best, Andy was hot on his heels repeating over and over "He will be fine, it's Sam, he's got to be."

The doctor told Best that the bullet was a through and through so it passed through his arm missing all the major arteries. He has been stitched up and bandaged and is complaining that he wants to go home and he wants to see someone called Andy.

Andy's heart swelled with love and pride when she heard that he was well and asking for her. Best gave her a nod and told her to go. She flew through the doors and almost landed in Sams' lap, so forceful was her entrance. He looked up at her with a manic grin and said "How awesome was that McNally?"

Her eyes brimmed over with tears and as he caught her in his arms she kissed him over and over starting with his mouth and then peppering his face with more, all the while searching his face for signs of further injuries.

"Andy" he said softly when he could catch his breath. "It's all over and I am okay, we have all the time in the world to catch up and get to know each other, we'll probably annoy the hell out of each other now. But on the other hand you will get to know my awesome self and you will just fall in love with me more and more each day." He grinned cockily at her.

"That's impossible, I couldn't love you any more if I tried." She trembled with emotion as she said it and Sam's eyes shone with love for her. He placed his uninjured arm around her and whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Sam, I am supposed to comfort you, you are the one who's been shot." She groaned leaning her head against his. "You always seem to be the one that is protecting me."

He closed his eyes and murmured in her ear "and I always will if you let me. Andy I love you, I am so crazy about you that I can't think straight, you burst into my life and turned my world upside down. You mean everything to me and I want you in my life every single day, I want to see you first thing every morning and last thing every night. I know that I am skipping way ahead of myself but I want you to be the mother of my children and my partner off the job as well as on it. In short Andy I want you; every bit of you that you are willing to give.

She closed her eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks and Sam put his finger under her chin and gently nudged her to look at him. She trembled in his arms and answered. "Sam, I can't imagine in fact I don't want to ever imagine my life with you not in it. I love you with everything I've got. If you want me you've got me for life and I hope that you are ready for it, I've got the feeling that it won't be all moonlight and roses with us as we disagree so much. But I imagine that making up will be heavenly with you.

They stared deeply into each others eyes and only broke apart when Oliver popped his head in the door. "Alright enough of the gooey eyes, are we going down the Penny or what? You can show off your battle scars to everyone. What do you say Sammy boy?"

Andy looked at him in total disbelief "Oliver are you kidding me? He has just been shot! Her voice was increasing in volume as she spoke."

Sam let out a shout of laughter. "Sure Oliver but the drinks are on you."

Andy shook her head wondering about the sanity of these two friends. It looked like they were going to the Penny after all.

When they walked through the doors a huge cheer went up from all of their friends. They were quickly surrounded and the alcohol was flowing freely. The rookie table let up a roar as Sam leaned across and kissed Andy deeply in front of everyone and announced in an extremely loud voice. "Andy McNally is officially my girlfriend and if I have my way she will soon become my wife.

Andy shushed him her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

But Sam was riding high and was lapping up all the whooping and raucous comments from everyone. When it was time to go home Andy took him back to his house and suggested that she stay the night to look after him.

He gazed intently at her before taking her hand in his.

"Andy, I never want you to leave, I would love you to stay tonight and every night, I meant what I said back at the hospital. I have waited too long for someone like you to come into my life.

Andy looked into his eyes and took his face gently between her hands and kissed him with all the love she was feeling hoping to show him that she was in perfect agreement with him. Sam seemed to understand the silent message she was giving him and started walking backwards to his bedroom trailing her behind him with his good arm.

Andy hesitated "Sam, I don't think we should be doing this right now, we have to be careful, your arm…" she stuttered to a stop.

"Are you crazy woman! I would be doing this if both my arms were out of action, the doctor said I should be free of stress and should be kept happy." He pouted at her.

"Sam, I don't think the doctor really said that."

"Whatever, McNally you are coming to bed with me and we are going to make love all night long and you are going to like it." He ordered in his best T.O. voice.

"Well Sir, when you put it like that how can I disagree." She simpered.

They kissed some more lost in their own world, each of them unable to believe their good fortune. Andy helped Sam to get undressed taking care not to hurt his arm in the process, when they were both ready they made love all through the night and Sam was kept very happy by Andy.

Sam woke first the next day and looked down at Andy lying there with the morning sun hitting her face. "God she is beautiful" he thought. He trailed the end of her hair along her face tickling her and silently laughed while she kept swatting it away. She woke up realising that Sam was the one tormenting her, she saw his smile and snuggled into his arms sighing in blissful contentment.

She knew at that moment that she would never be able to leave him again and knew that this time she was making the right choice. She was choosing laughter over sadness, partnership over dictatorship, right over wrong and love over safety. She was choosing Sam and would always choose Sam it just took her a little while to understand her own fears and how they were imprisoning her. With Sam she was always going to be free to make her own choices, and her own mistakes knowing that he would always be there for her and he would always have her back.

**A/N The end. I hope you liked the story and I am a little sad that it has now finished. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.**


End file.
